1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to suction catheters, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for keeping them clear so that effective suctioning can be maintained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of endotracheal tubes, regardless of whether passed through the mouth or through a tracheotomy, there are times when lung secretions are too thick and sticky to be easily extracted through a suction catheter. Dilution helps thin the secretions and irrigate the catheter lumen so good vacuum flow is maintained, thereby promoting removal of lung secretions which must be removed from the lung.
The current practice of irrigation uses syringes or compressable vials as means of instilling the irrigation solution into the lung along the exterior of the catheter or through a lumen inside the wall of the catheter in order to promote dilution. This practice requires more than two hands or the interruption of the suction flow in order to instill the irrigating fluid into the system. A break in the suction flow may cause the secretion pool to be incompletely removed. Also, there is the possibility that the volume of irrigation fluid from the single loaded syringe or vial may not be adequate and will require a reload effort.